Revancha
by Queen Kumo
Summary: El torneo de graduación está aquí y el destino los enfrenta de nuevo. One shot


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Boku no hero academia es propiedad de Horikoshi. Yo solo shippeo_

**Revancha**

Por fin había llegado el día en el que probarían que tan buenos eran por ultima vez antes de graduarse y convertirse en héroes profesionales. Miles de personas los observaban en sus televisores una vez más y eran testigos de su crecimiento desde su última presentación.

Los primeros enfrentamientos fueron excelentes, todos se probaron contra muchos de sus compañeros una vez más; nadie había repetido contrincante desde la última vez… Nadie excepto Uraraka y Bakugo.

Esta vez la chica de los ojos y cabello castaño no estaba nerviosa en lo absoluto, a lo largo de tres años había demostrado que podía con cualquier rival sacando lo mejor de si misma. Era cierto que el chico explosivo era difícil de vencer, pues no solo ella había mejorado, pero estaba segura de que esta vez ganaría y pasaría a las finales, pues ahora a el le constaba lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Se dirigió emocionada al lugar donde esperaban los siguientes contrincantes, escuchar que ambos volverían a enfrentarse daba mucho de que hablar con los asistentes al evento, aún más con los resultados de su primera pelea. Eso la motivaba aún más.

Pasaron algunos minutos y tras terminar el combate que se llevaba a cabo antes del suyo por fin fue su momento de entrar. Mic los presentó y los aplausos para ambos no se hicieron esperar. Frente a ella estaba el rubio frunciendo el ceño como siempre, pero esta vez había una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella levantó su brazo en forma de saludo a los presentes cuando mencionaron su nombre, el solo bufó y tronó sus dedos como señal de estar listo.

-espero que estés lista para perder una vez más, cara de ángel.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño, tenía una cara muy seria. Esta vez no había rastro de miedo en su rostro y voz.

-ojalá no te decepciones- dijo al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba y corría hacia él.

El chico no esperó que diera tres pasos cuando se impulsó con una explosión hacia ella, apuntó su mano derecha hacia su rostro; ella floto por encima de el con un gran salto y trató de alcanzarlo mientras pasaba debajo de ella. Falló y se mantuvo en el aire, el no tardó en regresar a ella aprovechando que estaba en el aire, pero Ochako se liberó justo cuando se le acercaba cayendo frente a él, lista para esperarlo de frente. El se sorprendió y apuntó hacia ella para alejarla haciéndola volar por el aire hacia el otro lado de la plataforma. Ella solo se mantuvo en pie con algunos raspones y tosiendo por el polvo en el aire.

Aprovechó para soltar algunos escombros que había tocado en el suceso, Bakugo hizo lo mismo que la última vez a menor escala y levantó aún más humo, Uraraka aprovechó que esto pasaba y saltó arriba de él. Katsuki no alcanzó a ver hacia donde había ido y se preparó para hacer estallar de nuevo lo que se acercara, ella aprovechó su confusión para caer desde el cielo encima de él; fue escuchada y Bakugo intentó esquivarla rodando por el suelo, pero ella alcanzó a rozar su hombro. Lo que siguió fue ver a Bakugo flotando por el aire un tanto molesto, pero lo usó a su favor como si tuviera el poder de volar.

Como un kamikaze iba cayendo hacia el suelo dispuesto a atacar a la muchacha, ella lo liberó y el casi se estrellaba en el suelo de no ser porque se detuvo con una explosión que le lastimó el antebrazo. Sacudió la mano quejándose un poco, para después sonreír a la chica.

-nada mal, Uraraka.

Aquello la sonrojó, pues no esperaba algo tan amable de parte del chico que nunca hacía un cumplido hacia nadie. No se dejó intimidar por el así que corrió hacia el de nuevo, esta vez no flotó solo siguió de frente iba a usar la fuerza bruta justo ahora y él lo sabía, era mejor esperarla pues no quería quedarse sin sus poderes por ponerse salvaje. En cuando estuvo cerca de ella la recibió, pero ella fue directo a sus piernas barriéndose, esto lo dejó en el suelo, pero pudo reaccionar cuando ella lo tomó de las piernas activando su poder para levantarlo, el rubio salió volando hacia las gradas, pero se detuvo una vez más impulsándose de regreso a la plataforma, esto se vio frustrado cuando Uraraka lo liberó comenzó a caer y ella se lanzó hacia el para tirarlo hacia el suelo.

Todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos para ver que había pasado y lo que vieron los hizo gritar de emoción: Katsuki Bakugo estaba con la espalda en el césped abrazando a Ochako encima de él. Como estaba debajo de ella era el que perdía el encuentro al ser el primero en tocar fuera del terreno de combate.

\- ¡ESTA VEZ URARAKA ES LA GANADORA DEL ENCUENTRO!

Present Mic animaba a la multitud, todos aplaudían y gritaban de emoción al ver que esta vez la chica era quien ganaba.

Por su parte Bakugo se levantaba junto a Uraraka sonrojado y molesto, ella solo estaba sonrojada y muy feliz por su victoria. Miró al chico y le sonrió, lo tomó de la mano corriendo hacia adentro de el estadio aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.

\- ¿Qué haces, mejillas rosas? - dijo el nervioso y solo pudo decir eso pues el abrazo repentino de la chica lo sorprendió. Miró hacia los lados y al estar solo con ella decidió hacer lo mismo. Era su forma de felicitarla y aceptar su derrota.


End file.
